


(remove it all) even the roots are dead

by UnAmusings



Series: On the Grape Vine [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter Has Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Trans Will Graham, and they're very destructive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnAmusings/pseuds/UnAmusings
Summary: As any artist worth praise would, he has left his canvas with layers upon layers of carnage, in a symphony of catastrophe. The crescendo is only aided by the look of pure confusion on Will's face.Then comes the agony, the mad scramble to hold the wound closed, that begins the denouement.This is a small prequel tothis.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: On the Grape Vine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972105
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	(remove it all) even the roots are dead

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, while not explicitly mentioned, Will is having a miscarriage in this scene. Please be safe reading any piece of media, and think of yourself first. 
> 
> Hope you like this! It's unbeta'd!

He can't help the way he cups Will's cheek in his bloody palm, or the odd thumping in his chest that he refuses to believe is the pounding of his heart. There's an almost sweet aroma clinging to brown curls that Hannibal can't quite place, which makes his resolve strengthen in effort to destroy it. Hannibal's hold on the knife is nearly painful, but nothing stings more than the moment his eyes meet Will's.

It's in that millisecond, in that detested glimpse of his own weakness, that he digs the blade into the soft flesh of Will's abdomen. 

Hannibal is surprised, if only by the reality that what he'd done was driven by emotion. There's a sting to knowing that he'd gripped the knife in anger, and dragged through layers of skin and muscle with grief. Though he knows Will's body like he memorized the curve of Mischa's cheeks, there's something different; the drag of the blade is too rough, but satisfying in it's own particular way. As the blood rushed, staining the floor to look like black marble, euphoria fails to flow in his veins.

As any artist worth praise would, he has left his canvas with layers upon layers of carnage, in a symphony of catastrophe. The crescendo is only aided by the look of pure confusion on Will's face. 

Then comes the agony, the mad scramble to hold the wound closed, that begins the denouement. But it's stripped of a finale when above the sweet, buttery tang of blood, he smells something sour, too bitter to be fear. 

It almost smelled like grief, like loss. 

Which makes every neuron in Hannibal's brain light. The bright alarms going off that perhaps he's missing something, that in his careful calculations for maximum destruction, a variable is unaccounted.

Will has nothing to grieve yet, Hannibal still has to parade Abigail like a pig to slaughter, or leave them all behind on the cusp of death. 

His eyes search, hoping to spot what his logic cannot see. It's his design to let Will live, to feel the torment of everything that is about to happen. There is probably more blood on the floor than what should be, growing thicker by the second in the frigid air, but there could be a hundred reasons as to why. 

He finds himself uncaring now. Left raw and open at the altar of Will Graham, Hannibal only wants to destroy everything around them. Let them stew in the crimson of their own blood and suffer. 

There seems to be only a small flicker of hope. Will and his precious, delectable mind will forever be in Hannibal's clutches. No matter how far, or long, they're apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not sweet at all, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. I needed mizumono from Hannibal's POV with added angst. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on [tungl](unamusing-s.tumblr.com), for any questions! Or maybe just to chat lol


End file.
